Best Friends
by KILO151998
Summary: "Now, how should I punish you?" Harry asked the air. "There's always the Cruciatous Curse. Hmmmmmm, nah. I'll save that one for later, if you're still alive, that is." Harry tapped his chin in thought. "Oh! I know! We'll have a game of hide and seek!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "You'll hide and I'll try to find you. I'll even count to twenty to give you a fair chance to hide!"


_**WARNING: THIS FANFIC WILL HAVE GORE, VIOLENCE, MURDER, AND QUITE POSSIBLY RAPE. ALSO CANNILBALISM. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That wonderful series is owned by J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Warner Brothers Studios and so on and so on. This was just a plot bunny that hopped into my head, haunted my dreams, and refused to leave until I wrote it down. If this happens to offend anyone I would like to apologize in advance. To the people that do not like what I have written, disregard my warning above, and choose to flame, it's your own fault for not listening to my warning in the first place *shrugs***

… **...**

 _ **Best Friends**_

 **"HOW COULD YOU, RON?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"** Harry yelled his chest heaving, his face flushed with anger, and his wand held tightly in his clenched right hand. Ron glared at him, visibly shaking with fury and his face as red as an over ripe tomato. **"HOW COULD YOU NOT BELIEVE ME?! I DIDN'T PUT MY NAME IN THE FUCKING GOBLET! IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD TO BELIEVE?!"** Harry yelled again, taking a step closer to his supposed best friend. Ron took a step back, the fury never leaving his face and his eyes filled with irrational hatred.

 **"I'M SICK OF THIS, HARRY! I'M SICK OF ALWAYS BEING SECOND BEST TO THE FUCKING BOY-WHO-LIVED! I'M SICK OF BEING PUT IN DANGER ALMOST CONSTANTLY BECAUSE OF YOU! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU ON THE TRAIN THAT FIRST TIME!"** Ron screamed back at a stunned and angry Harry, his face taking on the color of a choked smurf as he glared harder, a vein pounding at his temple. Harry glared right back at his former best friend, a dangerous glint entering his brilliant green eyes.

Breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, Harry took another step towards Ron, raising his wand as he did so. Insanity flashed in his eyes, the fury disappearing into an expression of manic joy. Ron looked alarmed at the sudden change in his former friends' demeanor, taking several steps back until he bumped into a wall.

"H-Harry? What are yo-"

"Stupefy!" Harry said, his wand pointed straight at Ron's head.

The red beam of the spell struck the red haired teen, Ron's world immediately going dark.

 **~OoO~**

When Ron finally opened his eyes, it was to realize three terrifying things. One: Harry's insanely smiling face was right in his, their noses touching. Two: He wasn't in the Gryffindor Common Room anymore; rather he was in the Chamber of Secrets with the giant, rotting, stinking corpse of the basilisk to his right. And three: He was in some kind of metal chair, completely naked with his legs spread wide and his feet stuck to the wet stone floor of the chamber, his arms tied tightly behind his back. As if sensing Ron's thoughts, Harry's smile became wider.

"Sooooooooooo glad you're finally awake, my _best mate_!" Ron shivered, swallowing nervously at the tone of Harry's voice. "We're going to have _soooooooo~ooooooooo_ much fun. Or, more like, I'll be the one having all the fun."

"W-what do y-you mean, H-Harry?" Harry grinned at the frightened stutter in Ron's voice, showing his newly pointed teeth.

Straddling Ron's lap, Harry leant down and licked up the red heads neck to his cheek, biting down and taking a chunk of flesh out of Ron's face. Ron cried out in pain and fear, struggling with all his might to get free of his bonds. "You're going to be my plaything for a while, _Best Friend_." Harry said in a sing-song voice after chewing and swallowing what he had bitten off. "And when I finally become bored with you….. Well, we'll just have to wait and see for that part, now, won't we?" Harry giggled, wiping a stray bit of blood off his bottom lip with a finger and sucking it off. Ron watched him with wide, scared eyes, sharp pain throbbing where Harry had bitten off a chunk of his cheek. Harry giggled again; lapping at the blood dripping from Ron's wound.

"Mmmmmmm, Imma have to jar some of your blood and keep it for later." Harry said absently, sliding off of Ron's lap. Ron whimpered.

"None of that now, or I'll have to punish you. You don't wanna be punished, now, do you?" Harry asked innocently. Ron shook his head, biting back another whimper before it could escape.

"Good." Harry nodded, humming quietly as he turned away from Ron, heading to a table -set up in an earlier bout of insanity after he'd killed Tom Riddles shade- with an array of sharp knives and saws on it. Harry tapped at his chin, giving off a questioning hum before shrugging lightly and picking up a scalpel. Happy with his choice, he skipped the short distance back to Ron.

"W-what a-a-are y-you gonna d-d-do w-with that, H-H-H-Harry?" Ron stuttered out, looking fearfully at the small, sharp medical knife.

Instead of answering Harry placed himself behind his frightened _Best Friend_ , grabbed a hunk of hair and started to slice through the thin skin of Ron's forehead, angling the scalpel slightly to make it easier for cutting along the front of Ron's head. Ron bit back a scream of pain, whimpering loudly as Harry worked to cut off his scalp. Blood dripped down Ron's face, the top of his head on fire as Harry finished up and moved to stand in front of him, holding up the former redheads scalp for him to see. Harry grinned broadly, licking a little blood from his fingers. Ron watched him, his own blood in his eyes and in his mouth, frightened beyond belief. He felt light headed, sick to his stomach, almost like he'd throw up at any minute from watching the blood drip from his now severed scalp. Ron swallowed thickly.

"P-please, Harry. I'm sorry! I-I believe you! I'll never doubt you again, just please, let me go! Please!" Ron pleaded, his head throbbing.

Harry smiled sadly, emerald eyes glinting with insanity. "Sorry, _Ron_. Can't do that. If I let you go you might tell people what little I did to you down here. Can't have that, now, can we?" Harry giggled.

"I-I won't tell, Harry! I promise! Please!"

"Nope."

Ron whimpered again. "Now, how 'bout you and I continue where we left off, hmmmm? Not that you have a choice in the matter or anything, I'm just trying to be courteous." Harry grinned, showing off his pointed teeth again. Ron closed his eyes, trembling violently from a combination of fear and shock.

Harry, taking note of Ron's violent shaking, grinned wider. "Oh, Ron, you can't possibly be in shock already! We've only just begun the fun!" Harry said false disappointment and surprise in his voice. "There's still so much we can do together!"

Throwing the blood stained scalpel and Ron's dripping scalp to the chamber floor Harry stalked forward, removing his wand from an inner pocket of his robes and raising it, poking it into Ron's nose with enough force to push the frightened Gryffindor back if his feet weren't firmly stuck to the floor. In any case, Ron's nose was now broken and at an angle, beginning to purple as blood leaked from the torn vessels. A choked scream left Ron's throat, tears spilling from his eyes and mixing with the blood on his face, stinging as they entered his cheek wound.

As suddenly as Harry poked his wand into Ron's nose he removed it, a better idea coming to his mind. He smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Ron! Got your nose!" Harry exclaimed, gripping Ron's nose with both hands and tugging hard. Ron yelled out in pain, struggling against his bonds, sweating profusely as Harry continued to tug harder and harder at his broken nose. Ten minutes later and a very frustrated Harry Potter gave up trying to rip off Ron's nose. He huffed. "Guess I'll just have to try a different method of nose removal, eh, Ron?" Harry asked rhetorically, blowing his bangs out of his eyes and wiping sweat from his brow. He raised his wand again.

"Accio serrated knife." A knife flew from the table, zooming towards The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry raised a hand, grabbing the knife by the handle before it could fly past him or pierce him.

Manic smile coming to his face, Harry straddled Ron's lap again, leaning forward and using the serrated knife to saw through Ron's nose. The former redhead screamed out in pain, blood spurting from his now mangled nose and splattering Harry's face, robes, and glasses. Harry licked his lips, pausing in his work to let out a satisfied 'mmmmmmm.' Throwing the knife down Harry ripped the rest of Ron's nose from his face, a strip of flesh coming along for the ride, leaving a curved wound up the other previously unmarred cheek. Ron began to sob tears of pain and fear splashing down the mangled remains of his face and making his wounds hurt even more than they already did.

"P-please, H-H-H-Ha-arry." Ron whispered hoarsely. "Please stop please stop **PLEASE STOPPLEASESTOPPLEASESTOPPLEASESTOPPLEASESTOP!** " Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. Harry frowned.

"You're being a very bad little boy, _Best Friend_." Harry poked a finger into the hole that used to be Ron's nose, twisting it in the wound. Ron hissed in agonized pain, turning his face away in an attempt to stop it. "Bad little boys don't go unpunished, Ronniekins." Harry glared at Ron, getting off his lap and stalking in a circle round him.

"Now, how should I punish you?" Harry asked the air. "There's always the Cruciatous Curse. Hmmmmmm, nah. I'll save that one for later, if you're still alive, that is." Harry tapped his chin in thought. "Oh! I know! We'll have a game of hide and seek!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "You'll hide and I'll try to find you. I'll even count to twenty to give you a fair chance to hide!" Harry bounced, clapping his hands in excitement. If Ron would have been able to think at all beyond the darkness already beginning to encompass his mind, he would have been surprised that Harry hadn't given off a squeal akin to the one's his many fangirls gave off.

With a snap of his fingers and a swish of his wand, the rope tying Ron's wrists together fell away and pooled on the floor, the sticking charm Harry had used to stick Ron's feet to the wet stone instantly coming undone with a flick at the end of the swish.

Ron didn't so much as look at him when he was freed, his eyes blank and staring. Harry pouted, upset that the former redhead was unintentionally ruining his fun.

 _'He didn't last long at all and I only mangled his face.'_ Harry thought, his pout becoming more pronounced. _'Guess I'll just have to hide him myself or find a way to bring his spark back."_

Stuffing his wand back into his inner robe pocket Harry grabbed one of Ron's arms and dragged him away from the metal folding chair that the former redhead had been sitting in, continuing to drag him to the other side of the Chamber, past the snake statues with their gleaming jewel eyes, and into a tunnel just off the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. Less than five minutes later the injured boy was unceremoniously stuffed into a stone alcove hidden behind a moldy green tapestry embroidered with the symbol of Slytherin House. Harry grinned insanely, skipping back to the metal chair and bringing out his wand once more.

He pointed his wand at face. "Obliviate." He said in a clear voice, removing the memory of hiding Ron from his mind to make his search more fun.

A wide smile stretched Harry's face as he stowed his wand back in his robes inner pocket, his emerald eyes glinting dangerously in the low light of the Chamber. After a minute or so, the mentally unstable Gryffindor began his search through the Chamber.

"Oh, _Rooooooo~oooooooon_! Come out come out wherever you arrrrrreeeeeee! Your _Best Friend_ wants to see you!" Harry looked behind every snake statue and in every crevice within the main Chamber, going so far as to climb the giant Slytherin statue and search the mouth. After ten minutes of searching the Gryffindor eventually made it to the tunnel where Ron was hidden.

"Hush, Little Weasley, don't say a word."

Harry stalked ever closer to where Ron was hidden, singing the words to his song softly.

"Harry's gonna find you and make you Hurt."

A little closer.

"And if the pain should be too much."

He was right in front of the tapestry now, gently pushing it aside.

"Harry's gonna come and rip out your guts."

The black haired fourteen-year-old stuck his hand into the alcove and snatched at Ron's arm, dragging him roughly out and just as roughly dropping him to the cold stone floor, the insane Gryffindor dropping to his knees beside him.

"Found you!" Harry exclaimed happily. Ron didn't even glance up. Harry's happiness quickly turned to disappointment at that, but just as swiftly turned back into happiness.

Harry brought out his wand again conjuring a surgical grade bone saw before setting his wand beside him. "Now, this is gonna hurt very VERY much." Harry said, setting the bone saw where Ron's leg connected to his pelvis and sawing through the joint. Ron screamed in animalistic pain, thrashing, his head and face throbbing, he lifted his head to stare at Harry with pain filled eyes, the previous emptiness gone. Blood spurted from his leg and Harry continued to saw, Ron's blood soaking his robes and pooling around him as he deliberately went slow with his sawing. Ron was trembling violently by the time Harry finished, blood and freckles standing out against the sickly paleness of his skin. Harry moved the severed leg to his other side, humming tunelessly before sawing off the remaining leg with little effort.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE, H-HARRY, STOP!** " Ron's body convulsed in pain, his abdomen contracting and his bowels releasing. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ewwwwww, Ron. That's absolutely disgusting. I suppose you couldn't help it though…" Pushing Ron's other leg aside Harry snatched up his wand and banished the waste.

"There. That's much better, now, isn't it?" Harry asked rhetorically, flipping Ron from his back to his stomach.

Harry opened his robes, revealing himself to be completely naked underneath them. He flung his robes aside. "Now the _real_ fun can start, _Best Friend_." Harry grinned, pointed teeth showing. Ron didn't respond, having passed out. Harry, however, didn't care.

Wetting the palm of his hand with a copious amount of Ron's blood Harry slicked his dick with the foul smelling fluid, placing himself at Ron's entrance. One hand steadying his dick he pushed in hard, moaning at the tight heat of Ron's delicious ass, the blood working as a lube to smooth his passage in. A groan of pain escaped the unconscious Ron.

Harry fucked in hard and fast, moaning with pleasure, his hands gripping Ron's shoulders so hard that his nails dug into Ron's skin. He was close, and so soon. He felt almost disappointed until he realized Ron wasn't going anywhere and was at his complete mercy. Harry grinned happily, another moan escaping him.

He increased his pace, panting and sweaty as he fucked Ron harder and faster. With a tightening of his balls Harry came, taking a chunk of flesh out of Ron's shoulder as he spilled his seed into the former redheads' unconscious body. Harry collapsed atop Ron's body, chewing and swallowing the chunk of shoulder he had managed to take off, taking a moment to regain his breath. Once his breath was regained he wordlessly slid out of Ron, flipping the former redhead back onto his back. Ron's eyelids were fluttering rapidly, caught somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness but not actually waking. Harry sighed. He'd sincerely hoped Ron could have stayed awake, but it just wasn't to be.

The pool of blood around Ron and Harry had grown exponentially larger. Harry was surprised that Ron hadn't already bled out, but he supposed magic had a little something to do with that.

Picking up a heavy stone that was conveniently nearby Harry smashed most of Ron's teeth, smashing the rock into each of Ron's hands and breaking his fingers. Groping for his wand Harry conjured up a spoon, opening the lids of Ron's eyes and using the spoon to the pop the eyes out of their sockets, tearing them out of the former redheads face. He popped the morsels into his mouth and swallowed them whole. Blood leaked from Ron's eye sockets, making it look very much like he was crying tears of blood. Harry laughed in pure manic joy.

"Accio scalpel." Harry said clearly, the sharp surgical knife flying straight into his hand and a toothy smile breaking out on his face.

Harry cut a large Y-incision from Ron's chest to his groin, then peeling back the flaps of skin to show Ron's ribs and organs. Smile growing wider Harry grabbed handfuls of intestines and began tugging them out. Grabbing an end Harry shoved it down Ron's throat and squeezed, sending shit down the mostly dead Gryffindor's throat, blocking his airway. With something like a gurgling sound mixed with a death rattle Ron suffocated on his own excrement, heart stopping.

Ron Weasley was dead.

Smiling, humming, Harry conjured a jar and spelled some of the spilled blood into it. Setting the now full jar beside himself Harry grabbed Ron's cock with one hand and his scalpel with the other, slicing the dead Gryffindor's dick from his body.

He'd have a use for the blood and dick later.

….

 **A/N: Again to those that disregarded my warning: it's your own fault. Read and Review, please! Y'all will also find this story on my AO3 account, I'm there as KILO151998.**


End file.
